Randal Moon
Randal Moon is a Hobgoblin who serves as the Guardian of the Chamber of Crowe and is an ally to Tom Clarke, Benny Sherwood and Ursula Crowe and helps them in fighting the Nekross. A creature made entirely up of Magic, Moon strongly rejects the idea of science and technology in the chamber but will go out of his way to help his friends. Biography .]] Randal was born hundreds of years ago in the Neverside. Five hundred years or so before the start of the Nekross invasion of Earth, before he was about to be killed by the Dragon of Moonfall Pass, Randal was saved by Caractacus Crowe, a wizard from the Magical Line of Crowe. Randal has been serving the Magical Line of Crowe and has been bound to the Chamber of Crowe and it's Magic since then. Randal casts a Passing Charm in order to send Tom, Michael and Ursula off to Tibet to find The Cave of Menla-Gto to heal Tom from his magical injury whilst he Randal and Benny stay behind. They both discover that the Nekross are weakening The Shroud (which hides wizards) and join forces to try and stop them. In order to stop The Shroud from getting destroyed the two go and find a Mirror of Enchantment which was owned by a wizrd named Jacob Robin and is in a village called Millingdale which Benny says is not far from where they are and prepares to go but Randal tells him that he can't go because he is bound to the chamber which would go to the Neverside if he ever left it. At first Benny considers leaving Stickley in charge of the chamber but decides against it since he can't be trusted but this problem is solved when Randal creates a new guardian which he names Einstein out of magic and is able to leave the chamber and becomes fascinated by things in the house such as a lamp, the paint on the walls, a microwave and a phone. When outside Randal cast a enchantment which will hid him from other Unenchanted people except Benny but can still be heard. Later he is shown also to be amazed by the pavements and roads and a bus which he and Benny go on, he then asks Benny about handbags which due to being invisible to Unenchanteds causes a woman on the bus to think that Benny is talking to himself. After getting off the bus Randal and Benny are seen walking through the street where Benny asks why everybody calls Randal by his surname to which he replies in saying that Benny can call him whatever he wants to which Benny says Moon and asks in return to be called just Benny and the two continue on their journey with Randal asking Benny more about science. The two then reach a park where Randal uses magic on a stick in order to track down and find Jacob Robin's house but finds out that a church has been built on top of it. When in the church Randal goes and finds the mirror in one of the rooms but just as he is about to start the spell Varg appears and beams him and Benny up to The Zarantulus. When on the ship Randal is put into the Extractor but thanks to Benny teaching him about science he casts a spell to make him and Varg swap places putting in the Extractor. He then makes two clones of himself appear who then cast a spell to stop the ray gun on the ship weakening the Shroud and making it stronger than before and the two clones start to work on destroying the Nekross but Benny is able to convince them to stop as it would be murder. Randal then casts a spell to send him, Benny, Tom, Michael and Ursula back home. But when Randal returns to the chamber all his memories of science disappear which Ursula says is because Magic and Science cannot work together but it is then shown that despite forgetting science Randal still remembers to say Benny. Appearance Randal is shown to be roughly half the size of a human with a bald head, a hooked nose and large bat-like ears with many earrings on them. His clothing is a green shirt underneath a brown waistcoat, black fingerless gloves, black trousers. Personality and Traits As a keeper he is wise and loyal, however he can be unreliable. His loyalty is shown as he acts worried when hearing about Ursula Crowe suffering at the hands of the Nekross. He usually speaks in third-person. Abilities with Ursula and Tom.]] He is very wise and is capable of many powerful things. He can create spells that are not limited to three a day. Notes *The only member of his family mentioned so far in the series is his father and mother who he claims is a thousand and twelve years old. *His surname 'Moon' came from when one of his ancestors was hit in the head with a moon rock. *Randal's Father gave him a tailsman made of moonstone for good luck when he went to fight in the Neverside Wars with his Master. Gallery Category:Enchanted characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical creatures